Twist
by Corywolf
Summary: The Herd believe they can steal Gutt's second ship and get away. Though there was a serious problem afterward. Deigo didnt get on and is held, captive, with Gutt's crew. How will Deigo survive the pirates?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm CoryWolf. This is my first Fanfiction story so sorry if it isnt very good. Enjoy! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE'**

**"**They're stealing my ship!" yelled Gutt

The animals. He just HAD to rescue those animals! They did deserve to be saved. After he saved them and they didn't wanna stay, they got kicked off to the plank. And now? In return they just recently decapitated his ship, Left him and the crew on a small iceberg which was once part of a whole ship, Then to top it all off, All that food or 'bounty' had been washed into the ocean blue. Now they think they will get away with taking his new ship and get away to his precious family. Rage boiled in the ape captian as he looked at the mammals. He just had to fall for their stupid trick. Just HAD to.

"Hurry up! Let's Go! This time I' ve got him in my hands." The ape smirked and started his charge, the rest of the pirates following in his footsteps.

"Shira", he said as they ran, "Bring that Saber, Deigo, and stop him from getting to that ship. His little buddies won't leave 'em behind."

Shira then thought of Deigo and took a quiet deep breath. She ran at full speed toward The Herd. Deigo had the old sloth on his back, carrying her to the berg. Shira's eyes locked on him. She hated to do this. Though, she wasn't really sure just why. Deigo tossed Granny onto the ship and prepaired to jump on after Sid and Manny got on. When they finally suceeded at doing so, Deigo got ready to come aboard. He maybe got 1 inch off the ground when he felt something sharp dig a bit into his back and pin him down. His pleading eyes gleamed into her eyes, also pleading.

"Shira, you dont have to do this." He begged

"You don't understand... I do. I have to. Gutt will have my skin if I didn't bring you back to him. Fatty ticked him off. Bad."

"Fatty? Oh, Manny, Anyways, no you don't! Come with me and the guys! You'll be safe there!"

Shira seemed to think on his offer. But just as she was about to say 'yes' and let him go, a voice came from behind her.

"Good work Shira!" Her captain was right behind her studying the saber.

"DEIGO!" Manny, Sid and Granny called. Their eyes were filled with sorrow as they slowly sailed away.

"We will bring ya back! I promise." Manny said. He couldn't believe it. Deigo. They may never see him again.

"Funny to think that, Mammoth!" Gutt retorted. His face was Grim but with his evil, happy expression. Then he laughed evilly and looked down to the shocked tiger. His eyes seemed slightly full of fear but mostly anger. Gutt couldn't see but Shira gleem with a sorrowful look. They seemed to say '_Deigo. I'm... I'm so so sorry. I will get you out of this...' _He almost smiled at her because he knew she would, But he held it back when Gutt ordered Shira off him.

"So saber... Welcome to the party." Gutt evilly glared at him

"It doesn't seem any fun to me... So can I leave?" Deigo glared back.

"Ok, Ok, wait. Come on boys, he doesn't think its fun enough. Let's make it fun for our newest guest."

They all replied in, "ARGH!"

"Good. Raz!"

"Yea mate?" Raz's eyes filled a bit with excitment. But she looked at her friend and saw she was devastated. She would check into that later.

"Order those Hyrax's to start the new ship. Make them add a prisoner cell. And tell them to make it ASAP." He commanded.

" Yessir Capt'n!"

" And Raz."

"Yeah?"

" Take our, Guest, and lock him up. Anywhere will do. Just make sure he can't escape. Got it?"

" I got it loud an' clear."

"Then get going." Gutt ordered his last request to her.

As she hopped off with Deigo she heard Gutt giving out the rest of the orders. "Mr. Squint. Help keep watch over Shira." "The rest of you, and You Squint, once we see the Hyraxes come on out for duty, we get on over there. Make them work hard. We need a ship to sail. We Are pirates, unlike the Mammoth and his companions. They are just scum to me right now. We will beat him, but not without a ship."

In sync, everyone replied "Yes Captain." Except Dobson who just, oinked, but Gutt knew what he meant.

**Well just a short chapter number 1. Please review, thanks for reading and please give me feedback on the story. Will not be a One-Shot. That would just suck. Leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. A speacial thanks to MBSAVfan1. That was the encouragement I needed to start a story on FanFiction with my favorite movie. So what will happen to Deigo? Will he be saved? How are the Guys gonna help him? Keep in touch to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! If you dont already know, My name is CoryWolf. With my first fanfiction, I'm pushing out those chapters, Get 'em goin'! I already have a follower and a review. That's big for me. Its been our only 7 Hrs since I last checked. Thanks so much guys, Enjoy! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR ANY CONTENT'**

" Oi, mate, I can tell this ain't any fun for ya, but seriously, lay off a bit will ya?" Raz said

Raz was looking around the forest area looking for an appropriote place to put the male saber, but he didn't take well to it at all. When she started to look for the secure place to hold him, Deigo was tied up. Both back legs were tied together, his front legs, together, and a leash-like tie on his neck. Well. He got out of the back leg tie already and was struggling, trying to drag Raz around like an excited dog who saw a squirell. Raz was getting paranoid. But could she blame him?

" Tell me that when your tied up, about to be taken to a 'inescapable prison' then who knows what." He spat.

"Aye! I'm only doing meh job Mate! Now do this the easy way, or th' hard way." Raz spat back firmly holding her arms, crossed still holding his "leash".

"The hard way is? Hoppy?"

" Ok 1. Call me that agai' and see wha' happen'. 2. You can lemme take ya and lemme finish meh job or we can knock ya out cold an' I'll Drag ya carcass ta th' place I put ya in. Which one saber?"

"You wouldn't even knock me under because your just too sweet."

" Watch meh saber," with that she swung a club like item that she retrieved from her pouch toward his head. He yelled a little bit and ducked just in time so he wouldn't have to face the contact of it hitting him in the head.

"Ok", He sighed, "I believe you. Fine. I will go easy just because I'm trying to stay alive as long as I can."

"There's a good Kitty!" She grinned as he growled.

"GET GOING RODENTS!" yelled Squint with all his might. One Hyrax had slowed and it didn't impess the rabbit in the least bit. His yell had got that particular Hyrax to get moving at a fast pace again, afraid of what the psychotic rabbit would do with his knife at hand.

Gupta laughed a bit at his extremely loud yell as the captain said to him. " Ok... Good encouragment for them to keep going but could ya maybe... oh i dunno... SHUT UP! You could wake up a whole rainforest!"

At this point, Gupta and Silas just bursted out laughing at Squint who seemed a little embarrassed. They rolled around gleefully laughing at what just happened.

"Would you two just shut up?!"

"Squint..."

"What."

"Too loud. Remeber the rainforest?" Gupta loved taunting him because every time the rabbit would run to attack, Gupta would hide behind Gutt and Squint was forced to stop his revenge attacks.

They laughed again until an unnoticed force fell upon Gupta. Squint's weight was full force on him as he tackled Gupta on the ground. No running this time so the two very small mammals got into a tussle. Everyone stared. The Hyraxes laughed uncontrollably at the to. Well it wasn't THEM getting attacked so they enjoyed while they could. They pretty much ended up getting pulled from each other by Gutt from the scruffs of their necks,

"You two and attemp to kill each other, Later, But right now this is not a good time to try to tackle each other!"

They were dropped to the ground as Squint padded to his spot. Gupta laughed again.

Squint's ears shot up and his nose twitched. He threatened Gupta but it all sounded like gibberish because he had said it WAY too fast.

Gupta giggled, "What the heck did you just say dude?"

Squint face palmed. "UUUGGGGHHHHH!"

Even Shira, who wasn't too happy with the situation giggled silently.

Gutt clapped twice. "Ok rodents, get going... NOW!"

"Comfy Kitty?" Her eyes were focused on Deigo. She was somewhat proud of her cell that she stuck the saber in.

"Honestly, no. I don't even care right now."

"Oh I'm so sorry yerr majesty," she bowed down at him, " I couldn't fill yer ev'ry will. I truly apologize."

" Oh gosh, would you just go Away?!"

"No."

"Do you HAVE to torcher me?"

" Sorry yer majesty..."

"STOP THAT!"

"Majesty."

"Ok I'm just gonna ignore you. I'm done with you Hoppy."

"Last warning 'bout that name..."

Deigo felt like he was gonna burst, "OK LISTEN!", he yelled. It caught Raz's attention, "I REALLY DONT NEED YOUR STUPID TAUNTING! IM TRIED OF YOU ANNOYING ME AND I MET YOU A HALF HOUR AGO! THIS IS REDICULOUS! RIGHT NOW IM WORRIED ABOUT HOW IM GOING TO STAY ALIVE AND NOT THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A HOT TEMPER ABOUT A STUPID NICKNAME!"

Raz looked a bit surprised and shocked at his response to a half hour. _'He is gonna hate Squint then' _she thought to herself. THe male saber turned his back to her and said. "Go away."

"Whatevea Kitty, I need ta report your'e secure anyway. And by th' way, If ya think 'I' am annoying your gonna hate Squint." She started to hop off but heard Deigo say, " It wont matter because I already hate all of you for doing this to me."

She looked back, but continued hopping away after that.

_'Note ta self. If ya wanna make a scene, make a sabertooth mad at ya.' _

**Well whadaya think? Was Deigo's outburst just a bit to much? Anyways, here is the second chapter of Twist. What's gonna happen? Who knows, because this early, I don't even know yet. Like AT ALL. So Thanks for reading, please review so I know what to fix in the story. Loving the 1 follower! Even if its only 1. Thats big for my first day writing FanFictions. Hope you guys enjoyed and will get chapters out ASAP. LOVE FEEDBACK SO DONT BE AFRAID!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN! My name is Corywolf and welcome to the 3rd chapter of Twist! I just got some comments on the story saying 'More Shira' or 'Keep it up with Raz in it' and stuff so I'm gonna be making sure that I try to include every character I can from the Herd to the Pirates. Every character, I'm hoping, will get some sort of big part in the story so its not like I'm excluding any characters. So anyway ENJOY. 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR ANY OF THE CONTENT' I need to put these in every chapter? :- / **

Deigo lay sprawled across the dirt floor of his, 'cell'. When Raz left, it was about an hour before sunset. After she left, she didn't return and was probably with the pirates, not a care in the world about the position he was in. He looked up what was now a full moon, Instead of the bright sun. This is what Shira must of felt like being stuck and not able to get out. She did eventually, but Deigo doubted he could. The branches blocking his way were very thick and close together, held by the gaint roots of the tree. Shira was a bit more lucki in a couple ways. She got out. She at least got water. Just plain luck. Deigo figured that it wouldn't help staying awake, feeling sorry for himself so he closed his eyes and tried to drift asleep. Thought just as he did a familiar voice broke his concentration,

"Deigo. Are you asleep?" Shira padded up to him as he rolled over and looked at her.

" I couldn't." Deigo studied Shira. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Well", he sighed, "I guess this is how you felt being in a cage?"

"Yep. I guess I get to return the favor by roaming freely around you like you had done when I was trapped."

Deigo smiled. Everything went a bit silent until Shira pushed a dish of water to Deigo.

"Thanks Shira."

" Well you deserve something after what I did. You could've gotten away unharmed, but instead..." She trailed off looking away frowning a bit at herself. She looked down at her paws trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey it's alright Shira. At least neither of us are dead yet. Gutt didn't have your skin and as for me... I will get away somehow," He smiled at Shira again and she did the same.

" You really nice to the people who might of easily murdered you on contact. But this time I'm kinda glad." She looked around nervously. "I'm sorry I gotta go. One of us will die for sure if I'm not there and Gutt decides to go into a killing fanatic. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." With that word, Shira ran off back to the ship. He stared into the distance at her. He couldn't tell why he felt a weird warm feeling around her. '_Nah. I can't actually... Like her? No! That's not even possible. I can't actually like her. She is the reason I'm in this mess! But I easily forgave her, So easily. Its like nothing ever happened but this is big... I might even die tomorrow! Who knows? Ugh. I can think over this later. I'm too frustrated right now.' _ With the end of his thought he drifted fast asleep. It's been a long day.

...

Sid moped around.

Granny bashed him on the head with her cane. Sid yelled, "Oww! Granny why are you hitting me now? I'm not in the mood."

"SIDNEY! Have you seen Precious? PRECIOUS! Here sweetie! MOMMY'S GOT A TREAT! Here Precious! Precious!"

" No I haven't Granny." Sid looked away into the water, hilighted in the moonlight and looked down, supporting his head on his hands. The water was truly beautiful, But Sid was missing Deigo too much to even enjoy their voyage home. Clouds surrounded the vesel as they sailed deeper into the ocean.

"Sid? You ok buddy?" Sid looked up to see his giant mammoth friend over him, He looked concerned about him.

"I miss Deigo so much. We ACTUALLY left without him... Now we are sailing home. Without him. He is a big part of the Herd too. And... He isn't here." Sid sighed and continued trying to distract himself from Deigo but it didn't work that well.

Manny looked at the depressed sloth. He started to think of how to retrieve their friend from the grip of pirates. Manny and the guys beat them once, but the pirates were not gonna be as nice anymore as they seemed at the beginning, when they first met them.

**FLASHBACK**

'Manny remembered waking up, tied to the mast. The wild boar in his face sniffing him. When he left, he looked around to Sid being torchered. He was dodging the starfish that were being thrown straight for him. Then the ape landed infront of him and greeted him. "Morning sunshine. Let me be the first to extend the hand, of friendship."

Manny looked confused. His foot practically was a hand which was creepy to him because all four of his feet were padded. No hands. "Thats your foot."

Everyone somewhat started to direct their attention to their captian messing with him. "Ohohoho! Nothing gets by you does it?"

He was treating him like a little kid. "Whaddya want?"

Manny's thought was interupted by Granny whipping his leg. "Oww! Granny Will You Stop That?!"

**ABRUPT END OF FLASHBACK**

Granny hit him again. Manny then turned around, picked up the sloth, moved her, then went back to Sid, who now had his face buried in his hands.

"Aww Sid. Don't worry bud. I promise we will get Deigo back."

Sid looked straight at him. "But how?"

"Moping around isn't gonna do it Sid! We need to think of another plan! The last one tricked them. Just that last flaw, But we are gonna fix that flaw with another plan! The flaw is Deigo gone. So lets thing of a plan to fix it!"

Manny inspired Sid a bit and he turned around and started to think.

"Manny?"

"Got something Sid?"

"No. But isn't the only wat to save Deigo is to..." He looked to his feet.

"What are you saying Sid?"

"Well since we are sailing home and Deigo is the other way... Won't we have to abandon the rest of the Herd, Including Ellie and Peaches to go back to sea to SAVE him?"

Manny had his far away look where he thinks of something horrible like that and seems to either have a flashback, or if he just thought of it. He sighed and walked away from Sid. "You have... a good point..."

"Manny? I didn't mean to"

"Sid. Its ok. Its the truth. Surprisingly, you made some kind of sense."

"So do we see them, then sail off, until we get Deigo? Or do we just abandon Deigo?"

"Sid." Manny started. Sid looked over to where he sat on the other side of the ship. "I promised both of them things I intend to keep. I promised Ellie and Peaches that 'No matter what it takes, I will find them.' Then when Deigo was captured I made a promise to him. I said 'Don't worry Deigo. We will get you back'. And I meant both of those. So Sid... I think that is the only way. I can see them and return. But then we will need to leave to get Diego, It pains me to say it though. What if we never return? Then... Peaches won't have a..."

"Manny! We will get back safe with Deigo! Peaches wont have to have that happen. Just think smart and we can get through this."

"Hey, Thanks Sid." Manny smiled hopefully at him. Sid did the same. All of them tried to get some sleep.

...

Shira sat on a high ledge above their under-construction ship. She feared for the male saber. But why? Shira almost jumped when something touched her shoulder. She turned around to see the Raz looking at her questioningly.

"Oh, Raz, Its you."

"Whaddya doin' up here at thi' time 'o night?" Raz wasn't too confused. She had a theory why the saber was up here.

" I just wanna be away from... anyone."

"Aye. So. Ya looked a bit disturbed when ya didn't let 'em go? Wha' tha' 'bout?"

"Raz? What is wrong with me? I... He... He offered me to go with him with his friends, and..."

"Wha'?"

"I... kinda wanted to go. And he is the enemy."

"Why wouldya wanna go wit' him?"

"Thats the problem. I don't know."

"Alr'ght Sheila look. Yer on a pirate ship. I'm not tryin' ta limit yer freedoms er noth'n, but there's no time fer liking a boy."

"I. Don't. Like. Him."

"Right. Then Explain why ya wanna do that? Go wit' 'em. Why?"

Shira looked up into the teasing eyes of her friend. They were actually very good friends. When they weren't under command 24/7. They actually could be pretty chatty as all the other pirates could with each other. They all are pretty close friends and very protective of one another when one was picked on. Unless it was one of the pirates picking on each other. It just never did seem like they even wanted to stand next to each other. Despite that, Shira loved it on the ship. Especially the good treatment of being entitled First Mate. Raz was her closest friend of them all because, well maybe both were girls, or got the same opinion.

"Its a possibility ok?"

"If th' cap'n orders me ta hurt th' saber..." Raz quicky added in, "I will try ta go as easy on 'im as I can. Jus' fer ya mate."

"Thanks Raz. Alot." She smiled at the Kangaroo. Shira felt a bit more releived.

"Bu' it won't be much fun I gotta tell ya." She laughed

"Thanks for your amazing sacrafice."

"I gotta ge' back mate, G'night."

"Goodnight Raz."

Raz hopped off. Shira felt a bit better but another question remains. _'Do I actually like Deigo?' _

**Alright! Here is chapter 3. Thannk you guys so much for the reviews and sorts. I can't believe I got people even reading this out of all the DeigoxShira things. But at the same time its not just them in the story. There are alot of characters that star in this a bit more, less, or around Deigo and Shira. Hey guys thanks for reading the 3rd installment and please rememeber to Review and give constructive feedback to make the story better and to keep me motivated. Oh and about the previous chapter, I had the scenes split up but it did not show up so I'm sorry if it was confusing becuase my tech skills are not as Fab-U-Lous as I thought. I fixed it in this chapter. Thanks guys! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Ello! I am the amazing Corywolf and I bring you... CHAPTER 4! I'm glad I'm getting so many reviews already and the story has been up... umm... about 3- 4 days. Again, thanks so much! I say it in every chapter, I know, But you guys deserve it! Oh and by the way, I believe two of you pointed out that I have been spelling Diego's name wrong. I have been spelling it Deigo and apparently that was completely incorrect. Just gotta remeber to put the e and the i in the correct place so my bad! Still working on writing and tech skills. Anyways enough chit-chat. ENJOY! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR ANY OF IT'S CONTENT'**

Diego awoke to the sun's light upon his exhausted face. He rubbed his sleepy eyes to clear his vision and stood up. He extended forward into a stretch. His claws extended as he did. Today he woke up a bit earlier than his usual but there was good reason to it. That being the fact that he was here, trapped, in the opening of a tree covered by thick branches to keep him inprisoned. He wished so badly it was a dream. He even pinched himself lastnight and it hurt. Go figure. He knew it wouldn't work but it never killed to try.

Diego then had a sudden thought that he just completely forgot. He was here becuase of pirates so shouldn't he be watching for them? Well, I'm pretty sure that is a yes. He quickly ran up front pushed against the branches looking out for them, listening, even looking for a scent. Luckily there was nothing. He went back to where he had slept and lied back down and rested his head on his paws.

_'If I don't make it out of this one, I just hope Manny and everyone else will...' _He thought to himself. He sighed and closed eyes, not wanting to fall back asleep but mostly to pass his time.

...

Everyone slept soundly on the newly made ship, Except Gutt who was ready to set sail to the ocean blue, because he was tired of being on land. And he was getting tired, also, of waiting for everyone to wake up.

"Alright everyone get up! Wake up! UP!" he commanded to the sleeping crew. No one stirred. Then Gutt came up to Raz's ear.

"RAZ!" he yelled.

That quickly earned him a big slap on the face. Everyone immediatly awoke to see Raz's back fur standing stright up as she held her mace, ready to tear apart who ever did it. When she noticed who it was she had slapped, she put her mace down and blushed under her fur a bit as a growing laughter came in the backround. Gutt wasn't very mad anymore but just when he was, he forgot 3 very important things about Raz, one was do not wake her up without a long branch to poke her awake because of her being highly alert. Or wear armor. Or if you were suicidal. The second is that do not bother her if she is mad or is in a very bad mood. If anyone did they usually earned a beating or a very strong cursing at them. The last is do not mess with her weapons. You move them without her permission or it wasn't battle you earned a good beating unless it was Gutt.

Everyone still was cracking up in laughter. Gutt stood up from his bent down position, a glowing red paw print on his cheek, and he looked at Raz with a questioning but annoyed look.

She looked back at him embarassed.

"Uh hehehe. Sorry, Mate." she apologized. An idiotic grin grew on her face. At thst he rolled his eyes and walked up to the front of the ship. Everyone's laughing died off.

"I was gonna ask if you could help me wake everone up nut that has been done..."

"Ok then, now that you all stopped giggling like toddlers", he started everyone looking annoyed, "I think its time to set sail, so we need to go get the saber. What's his name again? I can't taunt if I don't know his name."

Most of the crew shrugged.

"Anyone? Shira, Raz, you two handled him. What is his name?"

"Diego." They both said. They then looked at each other then looked back.

"Also it would be very annoying to keep calling him saber. Also now we have two sabers so I just can't call one that and... Nevermind! Let's go!"

Gutt jumped off the ship and started heading down the beach. The crew followed behind. Flynn had started but was too scared to jump off the ship because of height. And the drop. Gupta also couldn't jump off either. Gutt had noticed and stopped.

"My god, GUPTA! FLYNN! GET DOWN HERE!"

"It's too high!" they protested.

" I will keehaul both of ya if you DON'T. GET. DOWN. HERE."

Both cautiously jumped off. Flynn face-planted and Gupta landed on top of him.

"Sorry Flynn." Gupta said as he ran toward everyone. Flynn then jumped up, shook a bit then hopped, scooted, whatever, to them.

They then continued. Gutt called Raz up front.

"Get in front so you can show us where you put him."

"Alr'ght Capt'n." Raz then quickly jumped up and lead them toward Diego.

Squint ran up beside her with Gupta close behind.

"How far is this trip gonna be?" he asked.

"Yeah how long?" added Gupta.

"Would you to shut up? It's not too terribily long of a trip." she reassured.

"Ok... fine! But you better be right!" Squint finalized then just sayed at pace with the crew

...

Diego couldn't just lie there anymore. So he kept a very close watch for pirates. He then knew they were near because he could hear one complaining nonstop on 'Are we there yet?' And then a response of either 'No' or 'Almost' or 'Shut up Squint.' That kangaroo was right. The mysterious dude already seemed annoying and he doesn't even know who he was. What he looked like, anything but his annoying voice.

"Are we there yet?" Squint pleaded.

"YES! YES WE ARE HERE NOW!" she yelled at him.

"Ok Ok! Don't be so snippy about it!"

Raz growled at him.

Diego looked at them arrive and Gutt calming Raz down.

"Hello my dear kitty," he started. "Ready to go?"

Diego looked at him and responded.

" Do I have a choice?"

"It's my choice so... no." Gutt then ripped open the branches and grabbed Diego. Diego started to struggle in Gutt's claws but he wasn't letting go.

"Easy! Easy! I'm not trying to kill you right now am I?"

"Right now..."

Gutt held him up by the scruff of his neck so he couldn't hurt him. Gutt's usual evil smile dawned upon his face. Diego just made fun of him by bearing his teeth into a smile.

"Ok let's tie him up."

'Wit' wha'?" Raz asked.

"Ve don't have any vine Captain." said Gupta in his Russian accent.

"May I ask why?" Gutt said very disappointedly. "You all knew we were coming here to get him. Did you expect to just carry him?"

Diego muffled a laugh.

"What are YOU laughing about Diego?" Gutt looked down at him.

"You wonder what." he coolly replied.

**There you have it! So how dumb is the crew? Not too dumb actually. Just too earliy in the morning I guess. I'm trying to wait a couple days before each update so I can check my wording, have time to think, and a rest day. So two days at the least because rest day and thinking day, or half day, is the same one. Anyways I'm hoping this turns out as a good story, Still trying to Make sure everything is in line! SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO POOR DIEGO BEING WITH PIRATE? ARE SID AND MANNY EVEN GONNA FIND ELLIE AND PEACHES? ANY OF THE HERD AT ALL? AM I GONNA STOP ASKING TONS OF VERY OBVIOUS QUESTIONS ANY TIME SOON? yes so thanks for reading and keep posted for more updates! GOODBYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! MY name is Corywolf! Welcome to chapter 5. I'm glad so many of you like the story so far and want me to continue. I have actually have not had any bad reviews not to jinx myself so I'm glad for a first story I'm doing pretty good! But anyway I will try to keep the story interesting, and include all characters as I have mentioned before and if I make a couple more bigger parts for a few of the characters then that goal will be acheived. Then I just have to mantain it. So as always... ENJOY! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR ANY OF IT'S CONTENT'**

They had been out to sea for days trying to find a destroyed place, once home to his family. About a week before, they all were caught on a little ice raft, slowly being pushed away from the continent. Only to be found by pirates the same day. Those pirates had then captured them and tried to force them to become crew memebers. When he had refused to join, the captain used his 'Nicest' option. Other than killing the stowaways, they would suffer the fate of drowning by walking the plank. Granny was about to walk the plank when Diego snapped a very important, stablizing vine, that caused the mast the fall about where the crew was. The pirates scattered away from it as it fell, flinging the old sloth onto Sid's back. The mast had caused a huge crack in the ship's middle, causing it to split in half and everything on it slip away, only to fall into the ice cold ocean water. That captain then seeked revenge. That lead to Shira being saved, them washing up to an island, Catching Shira from her running away, keeping her captive, finding the pirates again, trying to steal their new ship, and then sadly losing a member of the herd.

Devastation filled the ship. They were quiet most of the time. Other than Granny yelling 'Precious' all the time. Sid actuallly seemed a bit more serious than usual, trying to think of a way to get their feline friend back. Also on his mind was the abandonment of Granny and him by his own mother and family. They abandoned him once already amd now again? Why was he so hated? His smell wasn't favorable but family don't leave because they need a bath. That has been a question since his first abandonment. Then his second only reminded him.

While on the other hand, Manny was thinking of a plan, but was also worried about Ellie. The love of his life. And Peaches. His only daughter. His only child. His own family. Those two practically saved his life. Manny had been traveling by himself for years after his parent's death. He lived in his own mind for quite some time. Then Sid came along. Then a baby. Then Deigo. Very soon after they found Ellie. The possum in her head. And her two possum brothers Crash and Eddie. They soon fell in a deep Bond that could never be broken. An ever lasting tie. It took a while for it to happen. Eventually it did. Manny has done a lot in his life. The best thing was Ellie and Peaches. And now he didn't even know if they were still there. Waiting to pull him in and be a happy family he never had. He never felt so alone. Sid was great don't get him wrong. But he was a close friend. Not a lover. Eww.

"MANNY! MANNY!" Sid yelled in an excitment that pierced into the silence.

"What is it Sid?"

"What do pirates say when there is land?"

Manny gave him a confused look before answering.

"Uh... Land ho?"

"Ok thanks. LAND HO!"

Sid pointed and Manny's gaze followed. There stood pathetically, a diminished land mass.

"Oh no."

The mammoth's eyes widened with horror.

Manny's rubbed his eyes hoping it would go away. It didn't look any better when his vision cleared. A thick fog circled the land. Gutt's statement then turned out to be true. It really was a 'PIle of rubble' now. '_They just have to be there. They just HAD to be there...' _ He tried to hold off a whimper of disappointment. He felt weak on his knees. He felt like collapsing. Never wanting to get up. But he kept on standing. Kepping an eye out for Ellie and Peaches. This wasn't fair. First he was split up. Diego was captured. And the only safe place was gone. He told them to get to the land bridge, But who knows if they made it. Maybe they were Ok though. But there was a half and half chance of it though... The land bridge was broken away, not to be seen.

...

Gutt carried the saber by all four of his feet together in one hand.

"So exactly what is your motive of being a pirate and doing this to people?" Diego asked out of the blue.

The crew's eyes fell on Gutt. They seemed to want an answer.

"What? I can't have my own personal life style saber? Anyway. isn't that a bad question for 1. your enemy, and 2. you being upside down, carried to a ship of pirates." He retorted.

"Well I thought I would ask out of curiosity. Also I'm tired of hearing the others mumbling non stop thinking I can't hear them."

Everyone looked a little surprised at each other and stopped talking. Diego couldn't actually hear them but it was good for them to finally shut up.

Gutt sighed. Then he called to his sea fairing bird.

"Silias!" Gutt called above him.

"Bonjour Captian! What may I be a help of?" Silas respnded proudly in his French accent.

"Go fly over to the ship and keep a watch over it. We've been gone too long and we do not need ANOTHER incident. If any intruers come, you know what to do."

"Yes captain." He flew off toward their greatly made ship. He couldn't miss it. It shined from the sun's rays reflecting off the smooth surface. Silas spotted nothing but perfection. The ship only complimented a goregeous, sunny day with beautiful, lively green trees lining the cliffs above. The sky was dotted with puffy, white clouds. It was a good time to be a pirate!

When they finally arived to the ship, Diego started to struggle, trying to get free, but Gutt only gripped harder on his feet. He was the first to climb aboard and went down the the dungeon he specially ordered. It was magnificent he had to say. He opened the hinged door. It easily swung open. A vine was by it to tie the cage closed. He threw Diego in the cage. Diego slowly got up as Gutt tied a knot so there was no escape. There was a special place to tie it so the prisoner couldn't snap it and open the door.

"Hope your comfy in there saber." Gutt mocked him.

"No but of course!" he said back.

Gutt turned and left. Diego was left alone as he felt the ship set sail to the ocean.

...

"ELLIE! PEACHES!" he yelled at a great volume. He checked the 'Still intact' Island he comanded them to go to. They had the ship wash up on the sandy beach. Though right in front of them was a giant rock cliff . It was a dark gray from moisture making the land look ghostly and barren. The fog had strengthened it's intensity so seeing was nearly impossible. But Manny did not care one bit and left the ship. Sid followed behind slowly looking around, hiding behind Manny's leg. Granny stayed on the ship.

Manny had found a narrow path up the cliffs. He was too poofy. Not fat, poofy.

"Sid."

"Y- yes?" he stuttered

"Sid this is important. There is a narrow path right there", he pointed to it, "I can't get up there because I'm too big. And I may break the frail rock so until I find a bigger path... Can you look up there for me?"

Sid saw Manny's desperation in him so he agreed and headed up to path. A piece fell from under his foot. The mammoth saw him fall.

"I'm OK!" he reassured, dusted himself off and climbed it again. This time successfully making it. He ran forward, further into the blinding mist. He was up there about 4 minutes when he heard a noise. A moan came from near by.

"Hello?" he said. It echoed around. A branch fell behind him causing him to yell, turn and run away from it. Sid then calmed down then kept walking, keeping his arms close to his chest for comfort. He heard the moan again.

"Who's there?"

"What is it Sid?"

Manny apeared from behind. Sid looked at him.

"Something is making a sound out there."

"What?"

"I dunno."

The two looked at each other and headed toward it. The noise was from under a pile of rocks. Manny lifted a rock to reveal who was making the sound. They couldn't believe it.

**Haha! Leaving you guys on a cliff hanger until the next chapter! I hate when people do that to me but it's always fun finally knowing. I tried to put as much detail as I could so the atmosphere (However ya spell it) was alot better. Remeber I like feedback and any comments to make it better. You can also PM me and I can respond to questions (Except spoilers) about the story. Anyways I can't really give any spoilers because I am making this up as I go. I have got an idea how its gonna play out but I might change it. Who knows. Thanks Guys I Hoped You Enjoyed The Fifth Installment Of Twist! So I will see you... In the next chapter with some answers. GOODBYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HELLO! My name is C-O-R-Y-W-O-L-F ! This is chapter 6 of Twist. So I know some of you had been being killed by suspense. It wasn't actually too surprising who was stuck under the boulders, but it isn't too surprising just to warn you. Though I do know the PAIN... of suspense. But it is answered in this chapter. And it's not like I waited a week to reveal so not bad, :p. Alright, enough rambling on. ENJOY! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR ANY CONTENT'**_

Manny mustered up his strength and wrapped his trunk around the boulder. There lay a squished squirrel, flattened by the rock. He popped back to normal and sniffed around.

"Hey little buddy." Sid said to Scrat.

Scrat only looked up at him and cocked his head to the side.

Sid noticed a small acorn by his feet and he picked it up. He examined it. The squirrel pointed at the nut making whimpering noises. He tried to reach for it from where he was. Sid saw him and bent down to give Scrat what he wanted. With a happy squeal, he took it from Sid's hands. He nuzzled into it, craddling it. Sid earned a hug from him and he scattered off. Sid looked toward Manny. Manny did the same. They both shrugged it off.

"Ok, Sid, I think we need to split up to cover more ground. Think you can do that for me?"

"OFCOURSE!" Sid exclaimed happily, "I got it covered."

Manny made a slight nod and he turned to walk away. Sid stared a bit then continued the other direction.

.

.

.

Manny didn't care about the fog.

He couldn't care.

He couldn't help but yelling out to the blanketed world around him.

"Ellie! Peaches! Where are you!? Please respond! I'm back!"

He only heard his own echo bounce around. Then the slow, gloomy sound of the wind came by him. He felt like there was completely no end to this. The wind also brought a cold nip to it. Manny had a shiver go down his spine. This place felt haunted. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. This was a home many, many happy families. Most with energetic children, and loving, caring parents. But all the families lived as one, being there for each other. Having each others backs. There never was a dull moment in that family. But somehow, he felt ripped away from it all. It usually wasn't a joy having so many animals in one place, making racket. He missed it now. Just because he might never get it back. What he once had, and loved. Now just loved. He didn't have it. So far. If he had the pleasure of finding them and getting out of here, then, and only then he would feel completely happy.

He felt tears forming. He was on the edge of crying and giving up. But the anticipation of finding them was strong, and that's what would not stop him from giving up. They were out there somewhere. They just had to be. At this point for Manny, there was no other option.

...

He felt like throwing up. The ship waving back and forth didn't help him. Diego held his stomach and groaned a bit. Gutt hadn't fed him at all yet. 2 days and counting. But sometimes the pain would go away either in his sleep, or when he was in deep thought, Or when he listened to conversations above his head. He had to admit though, for little rodents building it he couldn't get out. So it worked. Diego suddenly had a question to his pain. Was it hunger or the waves? Or both. He was interrupted by a big shadow entering his cell, blocking the last bit of sunlight he had before.

"How's the little kitty doing?" Gutt taunted.

Diego eyed him and turned his back to the ape. Gutt frowned a bit. He was gonna have a little fun, but that wasn't gonna happen. The crew was still on the deck of the ship. He heard Squint and Gupta fighting again. Gupta screaming and running away from the psychopathic rabbit.

"I' ve decided to be nice," Diego looked at Gutt with the remark, "Your earning a bit of trust without the fuss." Gutt threw him a fish he had caught. Diego studied it. He sniffed it a bit and looked at Gutt.

"It's not poisoned saber."

Diego finally accepted it.

"Thanks." He said with the fish gripped in his claws.

"Keep being good and I may let you come on the deck. I'm actually surprised. Your the only one that has ever been caught and kept the anger to himself. That is a new one."

Gutt walked out and it let the sunlight in. For some weird reason he was slowly trusting the pirate captain. He brought food this time, taunted him less. He didn't want to trust him at all but he couldn't help it. He was deceiving, that may be part of it. He had alot of confusion on his little 'trip'. But that was by far the weirdest of them all.

Later on during the week, he had been brought more food. Once a day food. It was little but something. Gutt even looked like he was thinking of letting him out. He did the next day. He must have alreted the crew to be on watch. He wasn't put back in the cell, so he sleeped on the deck too. After his first day out, the next day, the crew talked to Diego and got to know him a bit better. Slowly each day they got comfier with him. He even had a bit of fun with them. They taught him how to throw perfectly, even learning how to throw was hard. Shira could which amazed Diego. Every passing day, they liked him a bit more, and so did he. He even felt good one night when he didn't expect them to kill him in his sleep. That was good they never did. And some of them when they were fighting were hilarious to watch because both were very fierce. Diego didn't know why, but he eventually liked them. _'I can't believe I am actually considering this, but I could get used to this' _

...

"Mom?" Peaches whimpered

"Yes dear?" Ellie looked in curiousity.

"WIll... Will daddy ever find us?" Peaches eyes filled with tears. She tried to wipe them all away.

"There is a 99.9% chance he will. I promise the little 00.1% wil not happen. He will find us sweety. I promise he will."

The rest of the Herd looked at Peaches crying softly and her mother comforting her. Louis was right next to her side also comforting her.

"Yeah. Your dad can't miss us, here, he will find us! It's a promise by me too!" Louis smiled at Peaches.

"Don't worry mammoth." a random voice came from the crowd. "Your daddy will find you."

The rest of the Herd slowly joined in and Peaches smiled.

Louis then added in. "Peaches, stop thinking of the bad! If you expect good, it make you happier and a better chance of the good outcome to happen!"

"Thanks guys, that does make me feel better." Peaches smiled. She hugged her mom and her mom hugged back.

_**Short but sweet eh? I was busy all day so I quickly wrote this one up to make the due date I made for myself. SO IT WAS SCRAT! Didn't make it very exciting, but I made up for it. Diego liking the pirates? The rest of the Herd are alive? Also the first time I had the rest of the Herd be added to the story. Though will he find them? Manny may or may not. I still dunno. Teehee. So there ya have it. Chapter 6. As always do not be afraid to review, or PM and review there because I NEED FEEDBACK. I have been getting quite a bit but I would still like more if anything. Anyways Thanks for reading and I will REVEAL MORE... In chapter 7. G'BYE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again. It is Corywolf! As usual, I mean who else could it be... Anyways! As usual, keep up the good work on the reviews. I have been fixing whatever problems I have been having with it because of the reviews. I am too stupid to notice them so I may need a bit of help. I mean for crying out loud I spelt a characters name wrong! There is a great example. So without further a do. THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED... KaylaDestroyer, IceAge Mutant, MBSAVfan1, .7, JubJub 0250, Outsiders Obsessor, Shiego627, Getcool42, Cahaya Nightdreamer, And Guests. Those are all the people who have reviewed so thanks to my reviewers so far. God, that was hard to type because I went through all my email messages with the title 'Review'. Beware of the Rated T part of this. Blood and a bit of gore. Be prepared if you aren't hard of stomach. ANYWAYS... ENJOY! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR ANY CONTENT'**_

Diego woke up before anyone else did. He quietly stood up to stretch. A following yawn approached. Diego's fangs showed at he widely opened his mouth then shutting it to complete his waking up cycle. He silently padded over to the ships end up on some ice that was purposely raised to a height. He jumped up and sat, looking at the sunrise. It turned the ocean a dark, crimson tone. The waves moved in a sort if pattern which was mesmerizing. He didn't notice he wasn't even paying attention to anything around him. He usually does. Even though nothing was happening its always good to be alert. Diego's only focus was in his mind, almost like he couldn't escape his thoughts. Without the laughing and the racket to hold them back, they came forward to him. He pretty much forgot why he was on this ship before. He heard Manny's voice in his head. Not from anthing specific, nor did it make any sense of what he was saying. It seemed every word he heard from his head left as soon as the next word was said, so nothing was remembered of it. Then he heard Sid's voice. The same thing with Manny's voice. Every word slipped away with no thought. Not even realizing what he was doing. It was as he were limp. He couldn't move if he wanted to. At least, not on his own. After the voices stopped it seemed to pause. Him just staring off into the distance. Nothing. Then he automatically started recalling actual memories. Him with just those two. His life pretty much flashed by his own eyes. Everything about them. But only them. Diego had lied down at that point. Still staring. Not being able to look away from it. He was hypnotized into it. It wasn't bad at all. No harm to it. Then just voices again. This time he heard Peaches and Ellie. Then the voices mixed a bit. He snapped out of his trance.

He rubbed his eyes frequently and he was out of it. He didn't remember any of it. And he wouldn't. Not a trace of it at all, whether awake or Deep in thought. But he remebered the purpose of it.

Parts of the crew slowly woke up, this including Gutt, Flynn, Silas and Dobson. Squint, Gupta, Shira and Raz still slept. But the ones who were awake saw Diego. The saber always looked when something moved behind him or near him. But he was different this time.

"Oi mon." greeted Silas. "Is someting ze matter saber?"

Diego looked at him, perched on his shoulder.

"Nah", He replied blankly, "Just woke up a bit early and moved up here so I wouldn't disturb."

"Alright." He took off toward the Gutt and landed on his shoulder.

Diego stood up and shook off. He jumped down from where he had been, as softly as before, Diego padded to Gutt.

"Good to see ya up, mate."

Diego sent a little salute with his paw. "You too."

"Say. Do you mind a fight every now and then?" Gutt asked casually.

"Sabers get into it quite a lot... so I don't MIND, per say, They are sometimes fun if you got some good competition."

"Good. Today we will be going on a raid, Diego. We will be busting into a town. Scare them off. And get the goods. Would you be willing to go for it?"

Diego thought a moment, Gutt waiting patiently for an answer.

"Sure." he finally replied.

"Good! Be prepared saber. It sometimes gets rough, but I believe you can handle it pretty well."

Gutt swung up to his perch on the mast. Other than Gupta, everyone was wide awake now. When Gutt made the announcment of the raid, Gupta did wake up finally. Everyone then started preparing. Raz collected some hard-core weapons like spears, swords, her mace, clubs, and all sorts of selections of weaponary. All hand made by Raz herself. Butt other than the four legged creatures of the crew, the rest grabbed their own selected weapon of choice. Though Squint had his personal knife he would always use. All were razor sharp too so they were deadly.

An island slowly appeared into the distance. It slowly approached as the ship did. The ship soon beached a shore.

"Let down the plank!" Gutt ordered

"Letting down the plank!" Flynn replied. Flynn grabbed a sturdy piece of wood and he slowly slid it down to the beach from the ship. It made a ramp down to it.

With Gutt leading he ran down the ramp. It followed with a bunch of yells as they followed. Everyone had their weapon equipped. Diego was inbetween Raz and Squint while they followed. Diego stayed at the pace, which was the pace of how fast the ape could run. He felt a rush in his veins he hadn't felt since he left his pack. A giant rush of excitment, his want to kill came back stronger to him. He was taught to kill. But being with prey for all this time, he had to dim it down. But it came back to him with the pirates. They entered the village soon enough. Gutt stopped infront with the rest of the crew behind him for back up.

"Hello! I am Captian Gutt!"

The village animals looked at each other nervously.

"Now maybe you guys are some nice folks. We would like something from you... Ok so what your gonna do, your gonna leave. We will take whatever we want, and we will leave carelessly. That sounds like a good plan to me. Doesn't it boys?" Gutt looked over his shoulder to the crew.

"Yeah!" They all pretty much replied but in different accents or tones.

"What makes you think you can just come here and mess up OUR hard work you crazy ape!?" A cougar yelled at them. A bunch of animals agreed after his statement.

"Oh. It's not what I think... It's what I can do."

Gutt growled and the pirates readied their weapons.

The same cougar growled back. "Get lost! Your little petting zoo cannot come against all of us. We have twice as many of you!"

The village had predators and prey living there. Cougars, alligators, bulls, rhinos, hawks, and so on. But the cougar seemed to be the leader. He bared his teeth and hissed.

"You had your choice, cougar..." Gutt's expression went to a evil look as his usual. "ATTACK!"

The pirates sprung into action. Diego then felt the surge get stronger as the enemy approached him. Another cougar came for Diego without him expecting it. It's fangs sunk into his shoulder. Diego then felt the sting and with all his might, turned and bit the cougar. The cougar roared in pain and shock. Blood rushed down it's side. Diego madly pounced on him again pinning him down and he bit the back of the cougar. He then picked it up by his jaws, and he threw him against a tree. His back back was now covered in blood. It bent down in pain, and it collapsed, holding it's side. It groaned and Diego turned knowing, he wouldn't be getting back up soon.

"DIEGO!"

"Yeah?"

"Go assist Raz with battle." Gutt ordered him. Diego ran next to her. She was against a bull.

"Distract it by it's side" Raz ordered him. He obeyed and clawed the bull's side. It turned and at full speed, went for Diego. He dodged it, the bull ending up into a tree. That only made it even more mad and it charged for Raz.

"Look out!" he yelled

Raz's quick reflexes saved her. She had looked, saw the bull, and it got her spiked mace right into it's face. It bled baddly. Both of the two pounced on it and finished it with Raz going for the head and Diego, the neck. Over a couple feet, Squint got called 'Cute' and the animal instantly was murdered swiftly by his anger. Silas was trying to fight a hawk. But the only reason he won was because he rammed himself into the hawk, making it fall with great damage to the ground. Gupta had used Flynn's belly to propell himself onto a weasel who was fighting to kill it. Dobson helped Gutt with the leader by bucking him in the head a couple of times. And Gutt used his technique. Which is how he earned his name, to finish him. The rest of the animal decided to flee because of their strength against the pirates was frail.

"WOOHOO!" Squint yelled. "Victory!"

"Was that a good first raid Saber?" The captain asked him,

"Yeah. It was the most excitment in a long while." Diego smiled.

Gutt noticed his leg covered in blood, a gash in his shoulder.

"Looks like one caught you by surprise."

Diego smiled. "It's not that bad. Could of been worse." Diego reassured.

"After we get what we want, we will patch that up for ya."

Gutt then ordered Diego to stay in place and have the rest of the crew collect any goods. Then they would return to the ship.

Shira walked next to Diego to help him walk if he needed it. Diego did trip once and Shira did catch him. But the rest of the way he got along by himself. He was treated with stitches which he didn't mind. In four days he could walk just fine. He could run, jump and climb easily. He had thanked them.

"We got each others back here Diego." Shira told him. Everyone else nodded.

"Yer Part of th' crew now mate. So we watch out fer ya too." Raz added.

Squint had actually done the stitching and he was good at it. Diego could conclude to what has happened since the capture, he liked these guys. He concidered them friends now. He could talk to them more without a dull moment. He really did like it on the ship. He really did. He forgot about escape, but thought of more... acceptance. Gutt also started to train Diego after his accident. He was also now more of a efficiant fighter and he treasured that. They were like a new family. He liked that.

...

Sid, Manny, and Granny had not left the island the last couple days. They still searched. They made it finally to the mainland part and started to look around.

"Ellie! Peaches!" Manny yelled again. He then was quiet trying to listen. He though he heard something so he yelled again. He again thought he heard something and headed toward it he started to run. Sid followed. It was toward a rock slide.

"Ellie? You in there?" He banged on a rock.

"MANNY?" a muffled voice came from behind.

"ELLIE!" he exclaimed.

"Oh honey your OK!"

"Daddy?" Peaches piped up excitedly

"Yes", Manny replied, "Daddy is here!"

"Manny! We're trapped in here! Please get us out!"

Manny looked at the rocks above. They were huge.

"Don't worry. We will find a way!"

_'How can I get them out of there? How?' _

_**Ta-da! So there's a GIANT problem. How to get them out? Hmm. I am sorry I was gonna post this way earlier but I spaced about making a chapter today. Oops. Well there is good news /bad news. The good news is I will have the next chapter on Wednsday 'spelling i know. if i got it right great!' as my usual plan. Bad news for the story but good news for me. I am going on summer vacation to California to visit family on Friday which was the date I was gonna post chapter 9. I will have that on Thursday though but I will be gone 2 weeks. So on Friday until July 10, no new chapters. SO SORRY GUYS! I promise though on chapter nine I wont leave a giant cliff hanger to annoy you. I WILL NOT! I SWEAR! I really dont wanna leave you hanging for 2 weeks but when I do release chapter 10 It will be special because you guys waited so long. Also I'm nervous. First plane ride. Hope it isn't annoying. So anyways I hoped you enjoyed chapter 7 of Twist. Remember, dont be afraid to PM or review the story to make it better or just state some opinions or questions about the storyyou may have so I can fix, know, and answer your questions! I WILL SEE YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **_

_**G'BYE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HALLO! As always, it's Corywolf with chapter 8. I think this might be the last chpter I write until I return depending on what I will be doing tomorrow to prepare for my trip. Even though it is gonna be fun, I want to keep writing the story SO badly because it seems to be going very well. But I don't have a laptop, can't post chapters with my Kindle, and I'm guessing no internet at all. So just a completely bad situation with this. But as I said, no giant cliff hangers so it won't kill you. California is awesome, but too hot. Anyways. Last Chapter For 2 Weeks, actually 13 days but it the same exact thing. ENJOY! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR ANY CONTENT'**_

Manny sat. How to get them out? There had to be a way to get them out. The rock slide seemed to be huge. Giant boulders sealed the entrance, other than a small opening at the top kinda like what happened when they were in a 'Ice' slide when returning the human baby. Almost exactly.

"Ok Sid, think, how are we gonna move giant boulders bigger than me or you?"

"I dunno." he said clueless.

"That's why we are thinking Sid."

"Hmm... I dunno."

"Ugh." Manny paced away from the sloth.

"Daddy? You still there?" Peaches asked, nervously as she heard his footsteps move away.

"Still here honey. Hey, can all of you help me by thinking of a way to get you out?"

"Sure sweety." Ellie replied then turned to the group of animals behind.

"Ok listen up," Ellie started,"Manny is trying to get us out. But he needs our help to think how to get out because it takes a lot of brains to work this out. Stay calm and think."

"But it CAN'T, ruin my hair! I just did it this morning!" Steffie argued. The girls nodded behind her.

"Look as long as we get out, anything good will be the plan. You can fix your hair later."

Steffie rolled her eyes, "Fine..."

"Ok start thinking."

Everyone started to think hard, but nothing came up.

"Oh OH! I GOT IT!" Crash said.

Everyone looked in anticipation of what he was gonna say.

"What if everyone small enough goes through the hole up there!" he pointed.

"What about the rest of us?" Ethan asked very annoyed.

"Sucks to be you I guess."

"No." Everyone replied followed by Eddie laughing and then him being strangled by Crash. Everyone ignored them and thought again.

"What if we all rammed into the boulders and make an opening big enough for ALL OF US." said a trunkless from the Herd. Crash smiled with all teeth, his hands behind his back. Whistling and walking away.

"And if one of the boulders falls toward us?" Another debated.

"THEN MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Everyone looked at everyone else and nodded in agreement.

Manny looked at the cave when he heard someone yell 'move out of the way' and laughed a bit.

"Manny! What if we ram the boulders and they collapse to let us through?" Ellie restated the suggestion.

"If you get hurt?"

"If it was that dangerous then we wouldn't do it. Can we at least try it and see what happens? We don't have much of a choice."

"Well... ok. Sid! Move!"

Sid ran to Manny and heard Peaches count.

"Ok everyone run into the wall at 3! 1... 2... 3!

Everyone ran as fast as they could go and rammed into the wall. Two boulders fell down from the outside. It worked somewhat but everyone refused to do it again.

"New plan!" Manny said after there failed atempt.

"Ok Manny. Everyone thing again!"

Nothing popped up. No one thought of anything at all. Most after about an hour of non stop thinking gave up on it and either slept or sat boredly. The teenage mammoths gave up in the first 15 minutes and started doing each others hair, for the girls. The boys just talked about stuff. Sid played with a rock outside just by tossing it from hand to hand. The kids in there got told stories by the other kids about stuff they did the week before. You could still hear Granny from the ship calling 'Precious'. Crash and Eddie were still wrestling.

"Dad?" Peaches asked.

"Yes honey?"

"I feel stupid. I just ran into a wall."

"Stupid that you tried it or did you hit your head?"

"By trying it."

Manny moved his trunk up against a rock. "Sweety you can't feel stupid because you tried. It was just an idea. Besides, you didn't come up with it." he teased.

Peaches laughed a bit and thought again. By this time since Manny and Sid found them so late that the sun was setting. Everyone settled for sleep after all the thinking all day long. Manny noticed a small opening on the bottom of the rockslide. There laying was Ellie's trunk. Manny reached to her and rested it on hers. She had felt it and looked down. They locked trunks and both felt safer. Peaches set hers upon her dad's and they started their bonding after the time away from each other. Ellie smiled at Peaches. She did the same. Everyone slept soundly. Manny happy again.

_**Done! I would make it longer and better but I said I wouldn't leave you guys with a cliff hanger so this is the easiest way I can do so. The only questions are, 'How are the herd gonna get out' and 'What are the pirates up to'. HEY! I fufilled my destiny! Just forget this story exists for the next to weeks or reread the story so far and point out errors and make fun of me. That might help you. So review or PM and thanks for reading it anyway out of so many stories! See ya July 10! HAPPY JULY 4TH! BYEBYE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEY GUYS! Its me, CORYWOLF! I have returned to my small town and i am glad to be back to continue the epic story of mine. Questions will be answered, the story will progress so we can finally move on!... THATS PRETTY MUCH IT! Oh and sorry but I WAS gonna introduce a new story cuz I was gone so long but alas my mind was completely off and couldnt think of anything someone hasnt already done so keep with me, I am getting a new story out somehow. But slowly. Anyways, ENJOY! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR ANY CONTENT'**_

Manny woke up and rubbed his eyes. He was the last one to wake up other than Crash and Eddie which snoozed inside the cave. Sid was sitting down, semming like he anticipated something.

"Morning Sid." He sleepily greeted.

"MANNY! Oh I'm glad your up!"

Manny had a very confused look. "Uh... thanks?"

"I think I have an idea of how to get them out!"

"Really? What is it? Spit it out! Spit it out!"

"Ok. OK! Remember Buck? Short for Buckminstaff? Long for BA?"

"You could've just said Buck. And yes... go on..."

"Well maybe. Just maybe if we went back to dino world and got him to bring Rudy up here..."

Manny gasped. "SID THATS THE BEST IDEA EVER! YOUR A GENIUS!"

"Oh, You!" Sid blushed.

" Ok you go get Rudy and I will stay here."

"Oh ok, WAIT WHAT! Manny Manny Manny, see, here's the thing, and this is why I'm gonna turn this down... I DON'T WANNA DIE YET! You. Are crazy if you think I, am gonna go back there. Your family, your doing. I just have that brilliant mind that comes up with the ideas. The brains. You are the giant fat guy...

"I'm not fat!"

"... Thats big and strong and scares everyone off and gets what he wants. The muscle of the group. Diego is the sarcastic, scary and pushy body guard of the brains. He, now he is the good one, he is, the power puff."

"Power puff?"

"Yes. Power puff."

Manny backed a bit away. "Ok? Anyways I guess I will do my part and get my way with my strength and a threat. Sid. You are gonna go get Buck and Rudy. You are gonna do this fast and correctly. Or YOU will be fish food! So You better get going or YOU are gonna get it. Got that?"

"OK ok Manny the moody Mammoth. But. Come with me?"

"Sid.."

"Ok do YOU actually trust me to do this right and not screw up and fail and ruin everything without also causing havoc to the entire community then we have to deal with it? Can you trust me?"

"... Hey Ellie, Sweetie, Be right back need to help Sid with something Very VERY important!"

Ellie looked to the wall where his voice came from. Everyone was already listened to the whole conversation. She shook her head. "Ok be right back though and don't leave us behind!"

"I would never." He replied for the last time and started to walk. Sid followed close behind. The mist had cleared up by now and it was very easy to navigate through it again. But even though they could see, the land had been mangles and destroyed and it was hard to tell where they neeeded to go. It was hard to get up to the main land, about an hour. But when they reached it, the land was worse than where they were. Parts were shot up in the air. Others were just giant sink hole where you could'nt see the bottom. Just total blackness. and there were parts that looked perfectly normal. But those seemed the rarest. Sid mindlessly wandered about, not noticing the giant hole he was about to fall to death to. Manny quickly picked him up and put him on his back.

"Ok buddy your staying up there. You were right. I can't trust you."

Manny saw a very large, deceased tree over the crevase Sid almost fell into. It was very thick. About seven feet in thickness. Manny put one foot on it. It was stable for someone of his size and weight. He slowly and carefully tiptoed across to get to a most flat area. He then walked toward brush and walked through it. Like a mini forest sortof. He was about to Leave to the other side when he stepped on something furry and a roar of pain followed.

"OW!" The voice came out of nowhere. The fur now suspected to be a tail had retreated into the bush. Then the creature stepped out. It was a wolf. The she wolf was big one. She had a fout foot height from head to toe and a six or seven foot length fully extended. But the most noticable feature was her eyes. They were deformed. One eye, her left, was a forest green. Her right eye was a sharp silver color. Her back arched and she snarled, baring her giant teeth. Her tail straight up in the air, her ears, flat against her head. Even comparing her size to Manny, She looked terrifying. Sid screamed and hid behind Manny's hairdo.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Her voice was not in the least high but more of a depper lumber tone. But not sounding like someone such as Gutt.

"I'm Manny and my friend is Sid. Sorry we didn't mean to bother you. We will be on our way." Manny said quickly then slowly backed up.

"Wait." She protested. Manny stopped as the wolf returned to a calmer expression as she walked forward. She circled him, studying him closely.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"Nothing." Manny said quickly still worried. The wolf stared at him hard and he sighed. "Ok, but believe me, this happened so don't judge me."

The wolf just looked at him. "Go on..."

"Ok so you mosre likely know about what happened and why everything is deformed already. So I, Sid and a friend of ours got separated from my family and washed into the sea..."

Manny told her how they were then found by pirates, lost again, found land, found pirates by accident, lost Diego, the friend, then came here, found the family and now they are trapped and they are here for Buck's help.

"Hard to believe I know but I'm telling the truth."

"I see. So you are finding that mentally messed up weasel who thinks he is married to a pineapple that lives in dino world and rides dinosaurs and you need him to set your beloved family free?"

"Yes! HIm! Exactly! And yes!"

"hmm."

"Wait. How do you know about Buck? I didn't tell you any of that but you are right about it all."

"I have been there too. I fell down that cave thing and walked to find it. Then him. Then after the "I MARRIED A PINEAPPLE" bit, I left and got out of there."

"Hey thats good. I know this seems completely crazy to ask you, but could you maybe, oh I don't know, Help us find the dino world again? Please?" Manny begged her.

She just looked up at him then away thinking about it. Then she got a wolfish grin (_**Teehee. Get it? WOLFISH!... Fine whatever...)**_ and replied "Fine, but on one condition."

"A condidtion?"

"Uno conditiones."

'What?"

"As much as I would leave you stuck here right now and let you suffer, you have a ticket off this island?"

"Yep! WE have a ship we stole from pirates!" Sid piped up.

"Ok then. I will take you IF you take me on that ship with you and get me away from here. Got a deal?"

Manny thought a bit. "Can Sid and I talk it out first?"

"Ugh ok fine but make it quick or else."

"Or else what?"

"I leave you here stumbling about trying not to die and navagate around the impossibility of the barren world."

"Ok then,,, give me two minutes. Thats all"

The wolf finally agreed and they walked back to the other part to the bridge.

"Sid I am not sure about her, what if she is bluffing nd just takes us for fools and steals the ship? Thats a big risk and she wasnt that eager to help for free."

"Chillax Mannididlo! What if she does, what if she doesnt, so what? It'll be fine!"

"Sid are you mental today? Whats with the names? Power puff? Ma- mann- Mannididlo? WHAT EVER!"

"My brain is wonderous."

"I know... Fine. We got a deal wolf!" he yelled behind him.

"Great! Lets go. You two chatting is burning daylight."

The wolf appeared out of the brush and motioned them a direction. The two got up and followed.

"So whats the name?" Manny asked to break some time of silence. Sid was just idiotically humming to himself.

"The names Cory."

"Cool. Hey thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it. And I'm serious don't mention it."

_**There you have it. The new character, Cory is one I made up. She is a fierce, lone wolf. Thats also where the name Corywolf came from if you havent already noticed. There is more of her backstory but there isnt a way I can sqeeze that in this story so that, remains to be secret. So will my character trick them and ruin there chances of a happy life or will I actually make her a good soul and help them suceed in there goal? God, it is good to get another chapter done. WOOTWOOT Oh and my joke, just trying to point out it wasnt because she was a wolf that she had a wolfish grin. But pun intended, aNyWaYs, this is... Crap... I forgot what chapter. Ok well its a new chapter. I think chapter 9? So Thanks for Reviews And PMs. Please feel free to review in a PM because I will more likely get to that sooner. And if there are any questions about the story that I missed A Giant detail in, tell me. Its very embarrassing not knowing I messed up the most important part of something. So anyways, GOODBYE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello. Welcome to chapter 10 of Twist. I just cannot believe when I said I was gonna give you guys a newer story but couldnt think of one I thought of one right after publishing that chapter. WOW i mustve had a major brainfart before submitting that then just thinking of one. Different subject but it is a new story. It is a teen titans one so if you do like teen titans then go ahead and enjoy it! So anyways, many new add ons to the story. My own personal character I made myself, (**_Pats self on back and says goodjob to self_**) they traveling in their once known home that is now a death trapped waste land, Ellie and Peaches and everyone else is alive, I think, please tell me I didn't forget someone. Also I need to get back on the pirate part. I have been trying to add a part but I couldn't think of anything so it wouldnt ruin the main part of the story and just be a nusense to the main part. Which BTW the main part right now is the Manny and Sid part so the pirates, even though they were my fav part of the movie, might have to be left out a little bit more until we get past this one part. So anyways... ENJOY! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. I OWN CORY BUT THE REST BELONGS TO BLUE SKY STUDIO'S' **_

'i think? is that right? BlueSky Studio's?'

Gupta and Silas were messing around, non stop, almost all day. Nothing has been going on and the ship matenence was complete so no one was really doing anything resourcful or related to being a pirate. Gutt was sleeping in the full noon sunlight from the ship's mast, Squint was admiring his precious knife, Raz was sharpening all the weapons to her appeal and she would test them on the fruit she was munching on, Shira was sharpening her claws next to Raz with her weapons, Dobson was also asleep in the shade created by the mast, Gupta and Silas were giving eachother nuggies and torchering eachother for the fun of it, and then there was Diego. He looked as if he were asleep. He was actually daydreaming about... stuff. Anything and everything he could think of. But what mostly popped up was his friends, Manny and Sid. For all he knows, they could be dead. Or they could be scouring the seas to find a careless saber on a pirate ship of what were supposed to be his enemies. Or... they forgot him. It wasn't something he couldn't cross out as a possibility. For all they know as well I could be dead and they vanquished him from thought. Not a priority important enough to stress over. He did hate to think those things and thats why he pushes them out of his mind so he doesnt have to think of those things. Diego felt himself slip away into a state of sleep. It was peaceful as he heard the bustle of the two loud crew member fade away, and soon enough, he was asleep.

"Got you now you badger!" Silas yelled, having a pale of fresh ice cold ocean water. He dumped it on Gupta. A small yelp came as it hit him.

"JEEZ! That one was cold!" he complained.

"Woos." Silas then teased.

"Who you calling a woos you winged rat?"

"How dare you! I am mearly a animal of flight! I do not resemble a rodent."

"Well", Gupta studies Silas in flight, "No offense but you kinda do..."

The ruccus woke up their Captain and he wasn't pleased. Silas started a bombdive. Gutt watched them mess around, shook his head, then closed his eyes to still sun bathe. By then Silas had rammed into Gupta and tackled him to the ground. Gupta kicked him off him and roled backwards to fight him, but not noticing the lack of deck behind him he fell off the side of the ship. He landed on his back, disappeared then reappeared ontop of the surface of the water. "Silas? Mind lending a wing? Please?" Gupta begged.

"Sorry. Need both of these wings badger."

"OH come on! I'm gonna die out here if you don't help me."

"Hmm... Your life is in my wings and you begging for mercy, hmm... sorry can't do it."

"Silas I'm not joking get me outta here!"

Silas had landed on the side, he just watched Gupta. He was having alot of fun just sitting there not doing a thing to help. Gutt heard them again and he looked down to see Gupta in the ocean, and Silas sitting there, laughing at him and then mocking him. Gupta seemed to almost be giving up on swimming so he came down and came behind Silas.

"Silas." Gutt said in a calm but questioning tone.

"Oy captain?" He turned slowly to face the giant ape.

"Would you maybe think of NOT killing one part of the small crew we have?"

"He's fine... He's.. oh.. where did he go? Gupta? GUTPA IM COMING!" Silas went off the side of the ship to look for him. Raz and Shira were laughing nonstop. Silas actually mightve killed Gupta and then, oh then he would get it good.

Silas looked around frantically for him while a very unimpressed captain stared down. Silas then was shocked by a badger jumping out toward him from the water.

"Gupta your alive!"

"Dude, of course. I just had to play dead. But if I were dead... you would be so coming to the afterlife with me." Silas then picked up the soaking badger. Silas did get a beating for it but not to injure him in any bad way. Gupta shook off the water and had Silas's neck in his hands. "And if you EVER try to kill me and I live, I will skin you alive!"

"Ok OK. Now let go before I get a chance to kill you!"

Gupta released his grip. Raz gave him a rag she retrieved from her pouch so he could finish drying off so he isn't shivering forvever. Also to get the seaweed and algae slime off him. Gupta didn't get all the algae off and decided to annoy Squint with it.

"Hey Squint."

"Hey." Squint said then looked up at his slightly green friend and gave him a questioning look. "Why are you green?"

"Oh just algae... Aww you look down, wanna a hug?" Gupta said and walked toward Squint. Squint then cringed back and backed up.

"EWW!" He yelled at him. "Go away! GO AWAY!" Squint then ran off.

"Squint do ya hear yerself?" Raz said as he hid by her.

"What?"

She then copied him in a very annoying girly voice, "Eww it's so disgusting! Go away... GOOOO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! AHHHHH GO AWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Everyone then started laughing after her taunt. Gutt also was laughing as hard as everyone was. They were suprised to hear Gutt laugh at that but they had to admit that Raz's voice then was hilarious. Squint got in his mad pose with his ears straight up and her nose and eye twitching. "WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!?"

Everyone slowly quieted down. "EHH! Your being mean... Stop it! STOP IT YOUR MAKING ME UPSET!" Raz copied him again in her crazy, whining way. The laughter broke out again in a bigger form than before and Squint got even more mad.

"You suck..." Squint retorted.

"I know, mate."

Squint joined Diego since everyone else was still laughing at him. "Can I stay up here?" Squint asked the saber.

Diego got a smile on his face and decided to have SOME fun with the pirates. "EWW! NO! GOOOOO AWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Squint then walked off as the laughter grew after then Diego enriching it. He had to admit it, it was fun making that rabbit mad. And for living with pirate, you never get a dull moment with a bunch like these guys. There has never been a dull moment since he had been there at all so that was some good proof. He decided to go back to his slumber after it all. Everyone else seemed to want to take a nap too so after everything, the ship was quiet again, but this is what he liked. When they were awake, they were crazy weird or whatever, but when they are asleep or just calmed down, it's peaceful so it doesn't get annoying. This is what he couldn't get with a giant herd of animals and kids, The teens, but most of all... Sid. Sid was always a kid at heart, too much though.

_**There. Solved the problem. Just made a pirate moment chapter so I didn't have to fit it in. Also the GET AWAY... part of it, I got from Pewdiepie in one of his episodes. The episode is callled, How to become a pigeon and escape life forever. Now don't judge me. Many people watch Pewdiepie and know how weird he is so judge him, not me. I wouldnt have a youtube channel and have something like that as my title unless the name of the game was... that. I suggest Pewdiepie and if you are that fricken crazy, watch ice age 4. If you haven't. Cuz it would make no sense reading this if you haven't seen it. Just putting a heads up. Well anyways, it's 11:00 P.M. here so I think, and only thinking, I should publish this and get my fat butt away from the computer. Well I hope I'm not fat,,,, So in conclusion, I hope you enjoyed, please review or PM me. GOODBYE! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello. It's Corywolf here bringing you the next chapter of Twist. God this is hard. Some of you want more of the Herd and then some of you then question whats happening with Diego. Ok let me state this again to make it a bit clearer so it gets through... The main part right now is with Manny and Sid. At the moment, the story is gonna focus on them. And only them right now. The pirates will have to wait. The only think they will be doing is pillaging and making fun of each other so nothing to write a chapter about. I know the pirate fans of this "including me" want more of them but they at this point of it, do not fit in. So keep with me on them. Trust me I am trying to fit them in but I cannot think of a plot for them to take part in so they, X-ed out. Not important. And they wont be probably for the next 3 or 4 chapters. So the next 3 or 4 chapters will only be about the Herd. And as for some ShiraxDiego stuff, Saving that kinda jazz for later. It actually isn't really a ShiraxDiego story but that will play an amazing part if what I plan for the story goes through as I want. Anyways, ENJOY! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE, THOUGH I DO OWN CORY BUT ANYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO BLUESKY STUDIO'S'**_

They had been walking forever. Or at least it seemed.

"Are we there yet?" Sid whined.

"No." Manny replied, tired.

"Are we there yet." He repeated.

"No Sloth." Cory growled.

"Manny?"

"What Sid?"

" .THERE, YET?"

"NO!"

"Are we..." SId was interupted by the angry mammals final answer.

"NO!" yelled Manny and Cory.

"Jeez no need to be grumpy Gus's!"

Sid recieved the evil eye from the wolf and he immediatly shut up. He was terrified of her because of the way if you annoy her she gets a look as if she was about to pounce on him and tear him limb from limb. Sid did not want to die and the worst way so far seemed to be Cory.

The wolf stopped in her tracks and picked he paw up and extended it in a direction as if she was pointing to something.

"Here we are... Sloth."

The entrance to the underground world looked unharmed. Though when they entered, that was another story. The icicles that once hung from the top of the cave was now were shattered bits and pieces on top of the ground. The wolf then continued in the direction of the entrance. The dinosaur bone bridge was gone but the crevase must've closed during the drift and it was now safe to walk across. They could see the sunlight to the dino world.

"Yep. This is how I remember it." Manny stated.

"Me too." The wolf replied.

They walked down the dirt path leading deeper into the Ancient world. Cory stopped. Her ears were straight up as she looked around. She was alert about something.

"What is it?" Manny asked the occupied wolf.

"Somethings not right." She said almost automatically.

They all looked around. A gaint Stegasaurus jumped out and roared at them. A growl followed as they all stared at it. A crack appeared from the ground right under their feet and they all fell into the blackness and the dinosaur carelessly looked down and retreated. Manny landed on A ledge created by the rock slowly moving away from the other wall of rock. It eventually stopped. Cory and Sid were caught in vines that were tangled in with all the other debris.

"Hold on guys! Just stay still... SID! STAY STILL!" Manny said quickly while Sid squirmed crazily.

Manny cut the vine and realed the two in. They were gathered on the tight ledge.

"What'll we do?!" Sid yelled paniced. A noise then interrupted him. A 'tarzan' call came outta no where.

"BUCK!" They all said in disbelief.

"Manny! Smelly green thing! Cory!" He greeted, swinging down toward them using the broken tree limbs as a grip.

"Think you could help us out? Please?" Manny begged.

"Sure thing mammoth!" Buck whistled and Rudy appeared from the side. "Rudy! Give us a lift!"

Rudy then extended his hand down and removed all the tree limbs then tearing the rock from the ledge and picking them all up. He then set them down and they all quickly got off.

"So." Buck started casually, "What you doin down here at this time mammoth? Shouldn't you be tending to your mate, mate?"

"Well..." Manny then explained their plan. Buck listened carefully.

"We can arrange that, as soon as we can get out of the world."

"And why exactly, you crazy weasel, can't we leave?" Corry questioned him.

"See. O.K. I have a big problem... So you remember my pineapple? My wife?"

"Yes...?"

"Well the thing is... she is gone. I can't find her anywhere! Or him. Anyways, I refuse to leave without her. Him."

They sighed. "Ok we will help you find her. Him. Please be a her..."

"Great mammals! Let's get cracking!"

_**Well then. The pineapple. AGAIN! How the heck did he wake up being married to it? Wonders wonders wonders. Anyways, I will make the ending short. Review or PM and I will get another chapter Friday! GOODBYE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys. Sorry its been a awhile, just some unexpected stuff has been popping up and kinda held me back. But I am continuing our ice age fan fic! So anyways I'm glad to continue our story. So i believe where we left off was... ah yes. The pineapple. So anyways, ENJOY! 'I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR BLUE SKY STUDIOS. I DO OWN CORY.' and yes im changing this often so im getting it right.**_

"Now where has she scurried off to?" Buck said running back and forth across the path.

"Buck. It's a pineapple," Cory said boredly. "It cant scurry off."

Buck then ran up to the wolf and came up in her face. Staring into her eyes hardly. "Even though I do not recall how I married her", Buck started to retort. Cory just staring back just as hardly, "But I STILL love her!"

Buck stayed in place waiting for Cory's response. All she had to do was smack him to the side, which is what happened, and Cory continued forward with the others just staring at Buck picking himself up. He then ran up front again and the boys quickly caught up, still looking for clues of Buck's wife. "Hey Buck. By the way, whats her name? The pineapple." Sid asked when all fell silent.

"She never told me, mate. But I call her Henrietta. Or sometimes I call her Lucy, or Tiffany, Or Darcy, or Jane."

Sid started to look confused then he started calling out all the names like a dog. "Come here girl! Here Lucy, Jane, Tiffany, Darcy Or Henrietta!"

"SID SHUT UP!" Manny yelled at him after Sid repeated this many times and when Cory had finally had it and growled lowly. Sid shrank back and shut up.

They then continued walking in a silence only to be broken by dino roars, bird sounds or the soft sound of the breeze. Cory then stopped. "Hey is that it?" She pointed her tail toward a direction where lay a pineapple in the sunlight.

"YES! YES! HENRIETTA!" Buck ran over to it and gave the fruit a big hug. He picked it up and kissed it. The rest looked at him with a very confused glance. "This calls for a honeymoon!"

"Umm... Buck... I'm gonna be honest here. I don't care that you were reunited with a pineapple, Now please since I found IT."

She then was interrupted by Buck very quickly. "No. You found HER."

Cory then had a annoyed look on her face then continued, "Can we maybe, keep our deal and you help us with the power of dinosaurs? Like Rudy. 'cause... we could use your help."

Buck looked at his "wife" and looked back. "Alright lets go! Do you mammals know how to ride a dinosaur?"

Everyone looked at each other then back at Buck. They slwoly shook their heads. Except for Sid who then blurted out. "Buck! Buck! Does it count if I was carried by a dinosaur?"

"Uh no. Ok. Well then. I guess we will have a quick lesson about riding a dino. Ok 3 rules. Hold on tight. Have fun."

"That was only two." Manny added to him.

"Oh. Well then there are 2 rules." Buck then whistled for Rudy. A booming sound of the dino appeared and a roar followed. "YEHAW!" Buck quickly mounted the dinosaur. Cory was also quick to mount and sat beside Buck. She didn't have a happy expression but wasn't in denial of riding so Buck didn't really care. As for the boys though, Rudy had to carry them in his mouth. The boy's yelled as they were getting picked up. Sid had done this before but he couldnt say he liked it. They looked down at the dinosaurs cowerring at Rudy as they passed, they were heading straight for the opening to the over world and Sid started screaming.

"What ya yelling for Sloth?" Buck yelled down.

"Were are heading straight for that rock! Rudy is too big!"

"Then Rudy will MAKE his own way!"

Rudy easily bashed through the rock, causing the once small opening only accessable to the Herd now was dino sized. Rudy made it to the ice cave and bursted through the ice. He then crawled out and headed toward the trapped Herd. Rudy got there in a couple minutes and Buck climbed down. Rudy set the boys down and Cory slowly clawwed her way down Rudy's massive scales.

"Ellie! Peaches everyone stand back!"

He then heard a surprised call from inside the cave. "Manny! Oh Honey your ok!"

"Yep! I told you I would come back! Now stand back! I dont want you getting hurt or losing you AGAIN."

Everyone listened and they all stepped back as far as they could. "Ok Rudy! Ready! Steady! TEAR IT DOWN!" Buck ordered. The dinosaur needed only one massive hit and the boulders once blocking the entrance had fallen into the ocean. Cory jumped out of the way a while ago and was watching what damage Rudy did. Manny and Sid stayed in place. Once all the dust cleared Manny saw everyone healthy and safe. But two particular animals caught his eye. He whispered. "Ellie, Peaches." The two ran toward him at full speed. They pratically dog piled him as they all formed a big group hug.

"Daddy Im so so so so sorry for fighting with you! I love you."

"Sweetie its ok. I forgive you. Im just glad your ok."

"Ok lets see.." Ellie started to look around. "We have my teen, my husband, the whole group behind us, a wonderous Sid, a new friend that must've help you a lot and we couldnt of been rescued without her, and a saber... wait. Where's Diego?"

"Oh..." Manny looked at her. Her smile dimmed as he looked. Her eyes turned to a worry.

"Where is he?" Ellie repeated

"Well... when we got separated, we met up with pirates. We then got away from them. But we somehow washed up on the same exact island. We stole their ship, but in the process... He was captured by them." Manny then looked away.

"Oh no... Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get Diego!"

"Thats my Ellie! Come on Cory! Let's go Im not breaking any promises right now! Anyways I cant leave someone behind who helped my family." Cory looked at him them slowly followed the whole band of animals to Granny and the ship. The one and only thing other than getting Ellie and Peaches is that the ship was still there. Granny still called for Precious. The first thing Granny did was walk up to Cory and hit her in head with her cane and asked about Precious. And she responded like everyone else. With a annoyed look on her. She let out a low growl and Granny moved on. They then loaded everyone on. This was the start of their great journey to rescue Diego.

_**So all im gonna say is that these past few weeks... were the worst for the internet. If you dont really watch the news or dont live where I do, I live in the state of Washington in the U.S.A. And here right now we have had fires, floods, lighing, rain, all beyond belief. And its all been very very annoying. I Litterally started writing this a week ago and in the middle of the chapter there a a short power outage and I lost everything. So i gave up on it about then. So anyways sorry about that. Im doing the best of my ability to keep writing. SO until the next chapter... GOODBYE!**_


End file.
